


Rumors

by dancing_at_the_disco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fights, Food, Gossip, Hogwarts, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_at_the_disco/pseuds/dancing_at_the_disco
Summary: Harry and Draco are together. Or are they?All characters belong to JK Rowling.Comments and kudo's mean the world to me!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Terry Boot/Harry Potter
Kudos: 39





	Rumors

“I think this time it’s real.”  
“Nuh-uh.  
“It is! They’re always gone at the same time! And Prewitt swears he saw them going at it in an empty classroom.”  
“Prewitt is delusional.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised, though.”

It’s Saturday morning when Draco pauses at the Gryffindor table.  
“Word has it we’re dating again, Potter,” he drawls. It wouldn’t take a genius to spot the panic on Harry’s face.  
It only lasts an instant, though, before it passes and Harry stands. He does the only thing that comes to mind: he stands and chucks his breakfast roll at Draco.  
“You bloody git!” he shouts. “I don’t know why they haven’t kicked you out yet!” Then he storms out of the hall. Hermione follows him, but Ron stays put, munching casually on a piece of toast. He just shrugs when Draco flips him off and returns to the Slytherin table.

“See? They got in a fight at breakfast!”  
“Posh, a lover’s spat. They’ll get over it. They’re probably having mad make-up sex as we speak.”

“The rumors aren’t going away.” Frustrated, Harry swipes a hand through his hair. “They’re getting worse.”  
Hermione just sighs. “We might need the twins.”  
“I’m having a threesome?”  
“Why is that the first place your mind goes? A love triangle!”  
“Ooooooh.”

Everyone is shocked when Harry snuggles up with Fred at dinner that night, while George sits, sulking, with Lee. Harry and Fred don’t seem to notice, despite the dark looks thrown their way.

“So he’s moved on already.”  
“I still don’t think there was anything to move on from.”  
“Oh, shut it. And George wanted him, too. It really doesn’t take long. He’ll probably get a turn soon enough.”

But Harry and Fred last a week, seeming to enjoy every minute of it. When the attention finally shifts off of Harry, they quietly break up, reuniting the twins.

“It’s because of Draco, I’m sure of it.”  
“You’re imagining things.”  
“No, Draco still wants him. Notice how it keeps coming back to him.”  
“You keep bringing it back to him!”

“They’re still circulating,” points out Hermione. “Your breakup only fueled them.”  
“I know, I know!” Harry growls. “I was hoping they wouldn’t notice. Damnit, he needs a girlfriend.”  
“ . . . Ginny?” she suggests.  
“I’ll ask.”

“Draco and Ginny? You have got to be kidding me.”  
“It’s true, you saw them with your own eyes.”  
“The twins aren’t too happy.”  
“Eh , they had their moment of fame.”  
“Harry, though. He must be crushed.”

By now, Harry is getting desperate.   
“Terry Boot! I’ll date Terry Boot!”

“Potter and Boot? I thought he was into Malfoy.”  
“No, no. He likes Ravenclaws.”  
“Can’t blame him.”

And, finally, the rumors die down. Harry and Draco move out of the spotlight. Until one day at breakfast. . .  
“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS. LIKING BOYS IS ONE THING, BUT POTTER, OF ALL PEOPLE?”  
That’s all anyone needs to hear.

“No, they were going to meet his parents!”  
“It could be a misunderstanding.”  
“Why else would Malfoy send that Howler?”  
“ . . . I guess.”  
“Poor Harry.”  
“Poor Draco!”

Never mind that both Harry and Draco were in relationships. No, it was too bad they couldn’t be together.

“Hermione. . .”  
“Harry, maybe you should stop pretending. His father already knows.”  
“I would, but he doesn’t dare yet. That would make it real.”  
“I’ll provide a distraction tonight.”  
“I love you, Hermione.”  
“Of course you do.”

At dinner, everyone is unsurprised to see Harry racing out of the Great Hall. They are surprised to see Hermione crying next to his empty spot.  
But it gets better. Luna approaches Hermione and sits next to her. Within minutes, the two are kissing.  
Everyone is so busy talking about it as they’re leaving that they don’t notice Draco slipping away.

“Harry, I think we should tell people.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Not officially. But I don’t want to hide anymore.”

Absolutely no one is surprised when Draco walks up to the Gryffindor table the next morning.  
“Harry-” he begins awkwardly.  
Harry grabs the front of his robes and kisses him fiercely.

“I told you so!


End file.
